the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game One of Quindex
Game 1 Summary During the events of game 1, 15 people found themselves on a tropical island, alone. A bird spirit appeared before them, claiming to be a manifestation of one of the people there, and then proceeded to tell them about how they would be forced to play a game with it. This island was located in the Bahamas, at 23°29'13.4"N 79°29'22.7"W From then on, the characters all participated in the game, voting one another off and leading to many deaths. As everyone on the island was plunged into despair, they found themselves still far from uncovering the creator of the cruel game. The characters eventually discovered the truth behind the experiment, along with the cryogenic sleep and origins of Sedec. They also uncovered the truth of Luminous’s identity as an android, though were still unable to find the identity of the mastermind. Finally, after the fifth voting round, Sedec offered the remaining participants a deal. If one of them pressed a button they were given, two of them would be killed, and the rest would be freed from the game. Rochturn pressed the button, which lead to the deaths of Scarlet and Aeki, while the rest were freed from the island. It was then exposed that every participant themself had been the mastermind, as Sedec had manifested from all of their wills combined. On the final night of the island, all of the participants who had died previously were returned to life as spirits, and faced up against Sedec’s Alter-Spirit form, which was eventually defeated by Shep’s compassion. Solitaire, Ain, Shep, and Rochturn then left the island behind, moving on in hopes of starting a new life. Participant Information The parenthesis following following a participant's nickname is their real name. Any question marks indicate unreleased or unknown information. The cast list and each participant's respective forbidden action for this game is as follows: * Fire Spirit: Gremlin (Eddie Nelson) ** Forbidden Action: Coming in contact with water from the ocean. * Water Spirit: Ken (Marina ???) ** Forbidden Action: Speaking in a whisper. * Ice Spirit: Willow (Zenoe Warren) ** Forbidden Action: Allowing one's own tears to make contact with their skin. * Electric Spirit: Scarlet (Emika Kishimoto) ** Forbidden Action: Being told a secret by another participant. * Earth Spirit: Rochturn (Nathaniel Bishop) ** Forbidden Action: Trying to brace oneself while falling or otherwise attempting to cushion one's own landing. * Air Spirit: Ethan (Ethan Schultz) ** Forbidden Action: Looking at a corpse. * Mind Spirit: Aeki (Ataekis Sonwright) ** Forbidden Action: Holding one’s right hand in a fist. * Star Spirit: Shep (Hitsuji Saito) ** Forbidden Action: Granting a wish during a night in which a participant has died. * Light Spirit: Luminous (Elizabeth Schultz / LUM-1) ** Forbidden Action: Voting for oneself as the mastermind during the voting round. * Dark Spirit: Solitaire (Fia Sinclair) ** Forbidden Action: Using any sort of violence towards another participant at night. * Life Spirit: Ori (Orien Nakamura) ** Forbidden Action: Using any sort of healing-related abilities on a wound that was inflicted by one of the participants. * Death Spirit: Ain (Kilo Sistema) ** Forbidden Action: Gazing into any sort of mirror. This doesn't include water or reflective surfaces such as windows. * Time Spirit: Jay (Jamie Yamaoka) ** Forbidden Action: Falling asleep while within 10 feet from any sort of traditional weapon. This includes anything with a blade or trigger. * Sound Spirit: Quinn (Quinton Harvey) ** Forbidden Action: Singing or humming any tune. * Color Spirit: Ethereal (Clementine Jones) ** Forbidden Action: Being kicked by another participant in any region of the body. Category:Games Category:Quindex games